The Rift Galaxy
by Storm-Winterwolf
Summary: This story starts with a giant rift in time and space that mashes hundreds of galaxies together from all over space and time, even from different dimensions. This forms the rift galaxy, named so because of the gigantic rift in the middle of it.  Four main
1. Chapter 1: The Rule Of Two

**Chapter 1: The Rule Of Two**

Now let me set the scene: when all the factions and the planets appeared in the rift galaxy, by a stroke of luck the majority of the planets were occupied by the republic, therefore only hours after appearing in the rift galaxy the enraged empire launched a massive assault to "re-claim" the planets that the empire believed should be under their rule, starting with the galactic capital: Coruscant.  
>However the republic was able to hold off the imperials until reinforcements came and the imperial forces orbiting the planet were defeated. However before that happened the imperials landed thousands of ground troops and many Jedi and republic troops were killed, Including Anakin Skywalker. Many buildings including the senate were destroyed by imperial bombing runs and turbolaser strikes. This inadvertently killed the supreme chancellor and all the senators except Bail Organa and a few others. Eventually the republic was able to hold Coruscant. Then striking quickly before the empire had a chance to regroup, the republic forced back the empire into the north-eastern and north parts of the galaxy. They also regained most of the galactic shipyards, who when forced with either the choice of suppling the republic and being protected in turn or being left to the ruthless, destructive hate of the Necrons or the unrelenting devastation of the flood, simply choose to supply the republic with the best ships possible as fast as possible. With so many shipyards all producing for them, the republic quickly doubled than tripled the original size of it's navy and through the discovery of millions of clone troopers in stasis on an abandoned alternate Kamino, so did the size of its army. The Empire overcame this obstacle by seeking out, finding and utilizing the Star Forge. A massive automated shipyard fed upon dark side energy, capable of producing hundreds of spacecraft a day.<br>But now months latter after a long and bitter war both the republic and the empire are evenly matched and have been thrust into an uneasy alliance, established in the heat of battle between only rank commanders with no permission from their higher echelons. A alliance established only to keep both sides from being annihilated by an even greater force of Necron battleships that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, threatening to destroy both sides.  
>Together the massed battlefleets of both the empire and the republic were able to just conquer the enemy but not without sustaining a great many losses, alongside those already suffered from before the Necrons arrived. For before the enemy arrived the opposing fleets had been tearing each other apart.<br>But that was over.  
>Now there was peace.<br>For now.

Latter when both fleets have gone their separate ways and the commanders involved have debriefed their superiors, a ship silently wings it's way from the empire's secret fortress world of "Bastion" to the Republic capital: Coruscant.  
>The ship glided through the patrols with ease but it seemed to hesitate when facing the sealed opening in the planetary shield, however after a moment it opened, it seems they were expected. It's unusual (some would say ugly) shape was hidden from vision and all but the most advanced scanners by an experimental cloaking field. The Rogue Shadow (for that was the name of the ship) headed towards the temple district of Coruscant past the burnt out remnants of the senate building and it's ruined surroundings. A trail of rubble and destruction lead to the Rouge Shadows destination: the Jedi Temple. The ruins that passed below were pockmarked with craters unique to the proton bombs used by imperial TIE bombers.<br>The Rouge Shadow headed towards the Eastern spire of the Jedi temple. As it approached it a landing platform slid out of hangar area allowing the rouge shadow to land. After it had landed a ramp slowly lowered down from the belly of the ship, bellowing steam and gas like an angered salamander. Seconds later a hooded figure emerged from the dark Bally of the ship. He stopped a moment at the base of the ramp and looked around, observing and memorizing his surroundings. Then he started towards the door leading away from the hangar to the temple proper, however he found his way blocked by a Jedi guardian- a heavily armed and armoured Jedi. Another guardian emerged from the shadows behind him igniting his emerald lightsaber to point menacingly at the small of the figure's back. The figure fingered his own crimson bladed lightsaber before deciding against such action, instead the figure started following the first guardian, who led him through the temple.  
>As the figure emerged into the council chambers, the council wasn't in sesion and there were only a few Jedi masters sitting down and four of the elite Jedi temple guard standing around the circumference of the room. The guardian that was standing behind the figure extinguished his lightsaber and joined the other guardian in bowing to the council. After they bowed the two guardians left and two more temple guard entered to stand near the entrance.<br>The figure moved into the centre of the room, which was ironically the same spot on which young padawans stood to be tested.  
>But the figure was no padawan learner but a Sith apprentice sent to deliver a message to the Jedi from the dark lord of Sith himself.<br>The figure didn't bow to the council, but immediately began speaking, all attempt at reverence abandoned.  
>"My master wishes to offer you a proposal both generous and wise, I recommend you listen to what he has to say." His voice was fresh and young, but at the same time it was also silken and filled with evil.<br>"We do not want to listen any proposal your false emperor has to say" Mace Windu spoke loudly the distain evident in his voice. "We were told you were here to barter on behalf of the empire not deliver a lecture from the tainted lips of your sith emperor"  
>"But I do not come on behalf of the emperor!" said the figure calmly, pulling his hood back to reveal his face. "If i served the Emperor you would all be dead and precious temple would lie in smoking ruins. No, I serve Darth Vader and I come on his behalf and on behalf of *his* empire"<br>Eyebrows were raised around the room  
>"Darth Vader's secret apprentice you are? You too would be dead If know of you the emperor did." said Master Yoda his mind as sharp and as insightful as ever.<br>The apprentice flinched visibly, his actions speaking for him. He scowled at Master Yoda and adjusted his cowl, regaining his composure and ignoring the comment "My master, Darth Vader proposes an alliance: between Imperial and Republic forces, between himself and the Jedi council."  
>At this the assembled Jedi went into a shocked silence. Master Obi-wan Kenobi broke the silence saying:<br>"An alliance for what purpose, exactly?"  
>The apprentice leaned forward leering at the Jedi. "An alliance to dethrone the emperor and once that is complete to utterly annihilate all that oppose us."<br>There was silence from the assembled council as Mace Windu stood up and walked towards the apprentice, circling around him as if he were an interesting specimen in a lab.  
>"And why would Darth Vader wish to kill your master, boy?"<br>"The emperor is not my master!" shouted the apprentice "I owe my alligence to Darth Vader!" his voice straining with both anger and pride as he ignited his blood red lightsaber and brandished it at the council. At this the temple guard swung in, four aiming their, gold bladed lightsaber staffs at the apprentice's thoat while the remaining two stepped in to defend Master Windu, who looked calmly at the apprentice through the crossed blades of the Temple Guard's lightsaber staves.

"Always, betrayal there is, always treachery, the way of the sith this is." said Master Yoda quietly as Galen Marek slowly lowered his lightsaber  
>"Why should we help you?" mused Obi-wan as the room fell silent.<br>Suddenly a voice emanated from the shadows, sinister, metallic and twisted, accompanied by the sound of mechanical breathing.  
>"Because Obi-wan, you and your republic would be utterly destroyed by your enemies without the help of the my empire. But together our combined might would crush any opposition that dare oppose us." Darth Vader stepped forward as he ignited his lightsaber and pointed at the Jedi with it. The Temple Guard who had be barricading the apprentice stepped forward to intercept him and if required cut him down with their whirling golden saber staffs.<br>"Wait!" Mace Windu's voice rang through the chamber, "let him speak!"  
>The four temple guard pulled back, their robes rustling as the amalgamation of fabrics and materials that made up their amour and robes brushed up against each other. They took up guard positions around Darth Vader, each positioning thier lightsaber staff across their body diagonally, from where it could easily be used to block and deflect as well as slash and stab. The other two temple guard retreated to the edge of the room from where they could monitor all the proceedings.<br>Around the room the Jedi waited for Darth Vader speak, for although they didn't wish to admit it, they saw the truth in Vader's words.  
>"You know I speak the truth, Jedi." Darth Vader condescendingly addressed the Jedi as if he had read their minds.<br>"An alliance would be beneficial to both sides, The Empire and the republic are both struggling against enemies not from our galaxy! Not even from our own own dimension! Enemies who both have immeasurable power and ruthlessness. We need this jedi, the imperials need it... I need it." Darth Vader paused as the humiliation of begging for help curdles what was left if his temper "Also, Jedi" he said the contempt and malevolence in his voice evident. "If you help me defeat the emperor and his loyalists, the prejudice that stops the empire's forces from working with the republic, in situations where help would have been… beneficial, for both sides, that will die with the emperor, but" he stoped talking for a moment, choosing his words carefully "I cannot defeat him alone, i need... Your help"  
>He paused waiting for his words to sink in and take effect.<br>"If you decide to accept my offer, which you will, meet my fleet at the outer planetary edge of the Yinnchor system in one galactic week, with the largest fleet and as many Jedi as you can muster. From there we will crush the Emperor,"  
>"How do we know that it's not a trap, Darth?" asked Plo Kloon<br>Darth Vader turned towards the Jedi master and spoke  
>"You don't"- and his image dissolved into the shape of the droid, PROXY. The apprentice caught the droid as he fell and prepared to leave.<p>

Before he left he addressed the council one final time:  
>"An officer from the imperial fleet will arrive in eight hours time exactly and debrief you on the tactics and strategy on Yinnchor as well as the main objectives and the precise coordinates of the rendezvous. You will accept this offer, I guarantee it." his voice had faded away as his eyes swept the council, he paused as his gaze lingered on Obi-Wan then swung around and made to leave the council chambers<br>"Boy!"- Obi-wan's voice was quiet but strong bringing the apprentice to a halt.  
>"Do you have a name?" he said to the back of the apprentices head. The apprentice hesitated before turning around and saying: "Galen Marek"<br>Then he stalked away down the walkway as Obi-wan called out to him: "Galen, there is good in your heart, I can sense it! Don't fall to the dark side."  
>He kept walking<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Gathering Darkness

**Chapter 2- The Gathering Darkness**

The war council assembled in the old republic enforcement building, not ten blocks away from the burnt carcass of the senate building,0 its once proud grey plasta-Crete arches now crumbled and burnt, black craters left by the imperial proton bombs.  
>It was a stark reminder of how different the new military system of government was so different to the old senate.<br>When the senate was destroyed by imperial orbital bombardment the entire system of government fell apart. With the supreme chancellor dead along with the majority of republic senators except for senator bail organa and senator- the Jedi had no choice but to step in and take control of the republic's leadership and as the Jedi had already established themselves as the Generals to lead the republic in the rift war, the transition was smooth.  
>However wanting to avoid an Oligarchy and keep some semblance of democracy, they formed the war council from the eight republic Grand Admirals, the eight Republic Major Generals, the eight high Jedi Generals and the 2 Scout Majors as well as the two Republic Officers in charge of technological advancement and the two in charge of scientific.<br>The grand admirals commanded one of the eight republic armadas each, while the major generals commanded one of the oversector armies each. The scout majors commanded the republic intelligence bureau, one handling internal affairs while the other handled external, gathering data and intelligence about the whereabouts, movements and tactics of the republic's enemies both inside and out. Two of the four Republic officers in the war council commanded the republic technological advancement bureau whose job it was to "borrow" and reverse engineer Necron, flood and imperial technology to advance the republic war effort. The other two republic officers commanded the republic scientific advancement bureau who developed new medicine, armor and weapons from the resources found on the "new" systems in the rift galaxy as well as designing biological weapon systems.  
>The Jedi were the main commanders of the republic forces and as such the most experienced and wisest of the Jedi were on the war council, to assist and lead the council.<br>All in all the War Council consisted of thirty People, excluding High command who technically were not a part of the council but the high commander, leader of high Command had a seat on the council anyway.

High Command was a group of the not experienced tactical Commanders in the republic, lead by the high commander the foremost expert in tactical battles and strategy who, on a strategic battlefield could even command what Master Windu or Master Yoda could do. In stratigic situations his word was law. There were also other co-commanders who were a part of high command, but none was as experienced as the high commander.  
>This system of strategic "top trumps" worked very efficiently and had won the republic many victories. In fact scout major Blackout had just reported that the empire had utilized a similar system.<br>However now only scant hours after the leave-taking of Galen Marek from Coruacant the council debate The issue of forming an alliance with the new faction of the empire led by Darth Vader and the council of Moffs.  
>"I don't doubt the fact that we need the help" spoke Grand admiral Dala "But there are other factions in the galaxy who could be persuaded to help us, the imperials aren't our only option, we have other avenues of assistance that we could pursue"<br>Master Plo Koon shook his head, "No That would take to long and no other force in this galaxy would make as powerful alies as the imperials, except for flood or necrons, and they would never help anyone else, they hate all life except thier own."  
>"But remember Master Jedi, the imperials are not the empire, they are half of it and even if they are able to successfully defeat all the emperor's forces. Who's to say that the emperor won't just kill Darth Vader and retake control of his empire?" spoke Dala<br>"I believe that's where we come in, Admiral." spoke mace windu. "The reason the imperials want our help is that they know that they are far more likely to defeat the loyalists and more importantly the emperor himself with our help."  
>The was a slight pause at which Admiral Willuf Tarkin stood and began speaking incredulously. "I don't understand why you call them imperials now, they are still the empire. No matter who leads them." His light grey admiral's uniform flexed slightly as he spoke.<br>"We call them that because That is what they call themselves now: The Imperial Sepratists." Kit Fisto spoke patiently his deep voice rumbling.


	3. Chapter 3: Assault on Yinnchor

**Chapter 3: Assault on Yinnchor**

There was a slight woosh as the massive amount of energy required to power an interstellar hyperdrive was suddenly dispersed into on small area no more than a few hundred kilometers across. A few milliseconds after the energy had been dispersed there appeared, as if from nowhere, a medium sized scouting fleet of republic warships. (The thing that defined it as a scouting fleet was not the size of the fleet, nor the number of ships in it, but the type of ships, specifically for this fleet well armored and yet fast ships)  
>They had come out of hyperspace on the outer edge of the Yinnichor system, just out of range of geosynchronous orbit around the third moon of the furthest planet<br>On the command bridge of "Salvation" (Obi-wan Kenobi's personal procurator class star Battlecruiser and the command ship leading the scouting mission) Admiral Yularen questioned the wisdom of such a daring mission.

"You're quite sure Darth Vader won't betray us to the empire, or that he hasn't already?" spoke the admiral, his voice tense and on edge.  
>"This could all just be one elaborate trap and we would be walking right into it, with open arms." as he spoke gestured towards the circular holoprojector that was the main feature of the command bridge. Upon the holoprojector there floated the blue-tinged, flickering holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda.<br>Yoda spoke to admiral Yularen "A trap it is not, worry about what will come to pass, we should not what might"  
>"I agree with Yoda" said Mace Windu "Vader uttered no lie"<br>"Couldn't he have clouded your judgement?" Yularen spoke his concern evident.  
>"Strong with the dark side of the force Vader is, but not that strong" said master Yoda as the hologram flickered slightly.<br>"I too believe that it is not a trap" spoke Master Kenobi as he stood next to the grim-faced admiral Yularen "But I agree that we must be alert, Vader may have been a little too 'economical with the truth' for my liking"  
>Admiral Yualren noded as he noticed the pause in the discussion and began to speak "well then since we all agree on the battle-plan and the Main fleet is ready to be deployed under General Windu and General Yoda, we just need to wait for the imperials and Darth Vader to arrive"<br>Mace Windu frowned "I don't like it, working with that Sith scum"  
>Obi-wan nodded "I know what you mean master, but we need the imperials in this war, the republic can't fight both the<br>Necrons and the flood off at the same time, especialy not on our own"  
>Mace gave a weak smile "don't forget, they need us for the exact same reasons"<br>Obi wan nodded in agreement "I know master and that's what makes me think that this alliance might just work"

"Admiral we have a large fleet of ships emerging from hyperspace!" reported a clone technician as chaos broke out on the bridge of the salvation.  
>A clone naval officer began to talk over the PA his voice robotocized by the metallic jargon of the speakers. "All units report to stations! Ready for rendezvous with imperial fleet repeat, All units report to stations..."<p>

"Very well master Kenobi, we will arrive Momentarily when you give the all clear signal. May the force be with you" spoke master Windu  
>"And with you, masters" said Obi-Wan as the electric blue holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda faded into nothingness.<br>"Well" spoke Obi-wan as he walked from the communication suite towards the 10cm thick plexiglass viewing windows of the bridge. He rubbed his hands together and looked around at his crew in the bridge. Then grinning maniacally he anounced: "let's go meet the neighbors!"

**Imperial arrival**

At that moment the gigantic imperial fleet emerged from hyperspace, not gracefully as the republic ships had, but with a great juddering, grimding halt that uterly failed to softern the sharp edges of the imperial cruisers.  
>Normaly the imperial fleet consisted of all kinds of spacecraft from anti-starfighter ships to missile corvettes and huge capital ships, not to mention the imfamous star destroyers.<p>

But this fleet was mainly made up of Imperial Class Star Destroyers, Suport ships and missile corvettes and the infamous Conquer Class Star Destroyer.  
>The conquer made it debut at the First battle of Coruscant, where it used its massive SUPERLASER to devastating effect against Republic forces.<br>For the Conquer class was no normal star destroyer, it was a instead the body of an Imperial Class but instead of the bow tapering to a point as usual, the bow ended about half the way to the middle on both sides, leaving a large space that went up until the reactor bulge in the belt of the star destroyer. Mounted on this end for largest line of fire and most power input as quickly as possible, was a giant SUPERLASER! With the power to destroy a fully shielded Venator Class Star Destroyer (A Republic Attack cruiser) in one shot, the conquer was truly a force to be recconded with. Plus add to that fact all the normal armerment that was upon a normal imperial class.  
>However the SUPERLASER took about ten minutes to recharge and recalibrate.<br>The fleet was also led by no less than three 19,000m long Executor Class Super Star Destroyers: The Executioner, The Iron Fist and Death's Head.

This fleet was costom made and tailored for one purpose and one purpose only:  
>To utterly annihilate anything the Emperor could throw at them.<p>

The Imperials had positioned their fleet to emerge from hyperspace in a area that was imediatly behind and above the republic fleet. This meant that the rupublic ships were at the imperials mercy.

"Master Kenobi, we're receiving a hail from the lead imperial Command ship" spoke one of the clone technicians on the bridge of the Salvation.

"On screen I'd you please..." spoke Obi-wan his his sounding like an untuned violin as a mix of fearful anticipation and boyish enthusiasm filled his voice.  
>Sunddenly infront of the plexiglass window ther apeared a floating hologram of one of the most frightening humans in the galaxy: Darth Vader. A sinister metallic breathing filled the room as Obi-wan stepped forward and began to speak.<br>"Ah good morning there Darth! It's good to see you held to your promise, there may be hope for you yet!"  
>There was a moment of fridgid scilence as the dark lord of the Sith's Holographic eye burned holes through the seemingly stoic Jedi Master's.<br>Untill after what felt like hours, Darth Vader spoke.  
>"The attack will begin at 1300 galactic hours, ready your men and rally the rest of your forces...<br>That is if you have more forces."  
>And with that time snapped back into normality and the bridge of the salvation once again erupted into it's chaotic previous form. Officers bustled about their business of making sure that the ship was ready for war as well as briefing the captiains of the other ships in the fleet. Obi-Wan blinked and shook his head, Vaders words still ringing in his ears.<br>"Ahhh..." He took a moment to compose himself as Vaders Voice in his head began to blend with that if his former apprentice, it brought back bad memories... Memories of how his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker had died in the Empire's attack on Coruscant, memories that had left him a changed man and nearly had him ready to leave the Jedi order.  
>"Well... Yes we do have more reenforecents on the way, they will arrive as soon as we signal them. Three fully armed Battlefleets. That's over two hundreed ships not including fighters or transport ships."<br>Vader inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Kenobi's statement and then spoke briskly.  
>"Then summon them." Obi-Wan noded at a clone technician who began to send a subspace communique. Darth Vader continued to speak the sound of his metallic breathing filling the Salvation's bridge like a noxious gas. "I will send a small detachment of ships to nutrilise some of the more dangerous weapon emplacements and gather intell about the forces assembled here. I will notify you when they return."<p>

So as Two conquer class and Four imperial class Star Destroyers broke off from the main imperial fleet, there for the third time in about 15 minutes was a huge release of energy as three massive republic battlefleets glided out of hyperspace, coming alongside the already massive imperial fleet.  
>Each republic fleet was made up of nearly sixty ships and led by the most powerful ship in the republic navy. A Mandator Class Star Dreadnaut. The same size as an Imperial Executor Class Super Star Destroyer, with enough firepower to devastate entire worlds.<br>In total These three fleets made up an armada of Nearly two hundred ships.

Thus on the bridge of the salvation the round flat hemisphere of the flickered into life the blue holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda springing to life onto it's white glowing top-surface.  
>Master Kenobi turned around and walked to the holoprojector<p> 


End file.
